Perseus Jackson: KIng of the new Olympians
by Graecus and Graeca
Summary: The gods are getting weaker by the minute. Percy just had his heart broken and is supossed to do a favor for the gods. but that favor will make him and his friends Gods. Follow Percy through this romance filled with peanut butter novel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys This is Xdrone coming to you live….from my bedroom.**

**I've decided to start a new book about Percy and his friends becoming gods. Never made one like this'**

**So wish me luck!**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I just got back from Hepheastus'es forges at Mt .Saint Helens and I asked him to forge a necklace for my beautiful

Wise girl. As I arrived at camp I saw Nico and greeted him.

"Where's Annabeth ?" I asked him curiously.

Oh I just stopped by her place a while ago, check there," he said "Oh, haven't you noticed how shallow the tides have been and how there isn't the usual clap of thunder? It's like the gods have been tired of doing there duties." Nico stated, looking worried.

"It's probably nothing bro thanks !"

"yeah bro, no problem." He said then he drifted into the shadows of a tree and disappeared.

As I walked to the cabin of Athena my 17 year old mind drifted into thought and before I knew it, I was there. I walked up and opened the door . What I saw broke my heart. My annabeth was on her bed crying her heart out with tissues surrounding her. I jogged up to her and said "what's wrong wise girl?" As soon as she saw me she sat up and looked me in the eye wiping her eyes and said "Percy I'm breaking up with you."

As soon as she said those words my heart shattered and I asked "why" in a hoarse voice.

"Your getting in my way as architect of Olympus." She stated calmly. " I wanna do what's good for me and honestly percy, that's not you anymore."

After she said that I put on a calm but sorrow filled place and walked out the door to see a smiling annabeth , as she just got something off her chest. I went into my cabin and threw the gift I was gonna give to Annabeth on the floor I just layed on my bed and cried after that.

*************LINE BREAK**************

I've decide to come out of my cabin that I've been in, starving my self and went to Olympus. Chiron iris-messaged me a few minutes ago about going to Olympus, gods request or something. As I got out the taxi and entered the Empire State building and asked the guy for the key ,apparently he remembers me from the giant and titan war. He gave it to me and I entered the elevator. I gues even Apollo sees how angry and sad I am cause there wasn't any music I walked to the throne room I suddenly felt happy because I was going to see my I entered the throne room, the gods looked like them selves, only….. less powerful. They only had a dim glow, and apparently this was important because Hades was there too.

"Percy I'm glad you're here we have something to discuss," my father stated.

"your father is correct Percy. The titan war has taken a toll on us even more so with the giants." Zeus stated.

"what are you saying uncle?" I said not happy with the fact I could be in a lot of pain soon."

"You and some of your friends are to become the new and hopefully improved Olympians while we, will remain living with calypso with the little power we have left to use for eternity

**Thought about ending it there but I'm not that mean… maybe.**

"WHAAAATT!" I screamed as I felt lightheaded about living for all eternity.

Took me 5 minutes to stop acting like I'm on crack and calm down.

"here all the people required for this procedure." Athena said throwing me a bottled scroll looking at me sadly then saying "I'm sorry about my daughter Perseus please forgive me." She said starting to tear up.

I smiled and said "While I have know idea how you know that , it isn't your fault for what Annabeth did Athena if anything, I consider you a friend." She smiled a smile brighter then apollo's and came over to me and hugged me. As she pulled a way she blushed and went back to her throne.

I took the scroll and looked to see who would be accompanying me in my trip t godhood. Heres how it looked

Perseus Jackson: God of the seas, lord of horses, earth shaker etc; King of the gods,

Annabeth Chase: Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, crafts and war

Connor Stoll: God of Theives, messenger of the gods etc: Luitenant: Travis stoll : Minor god of thieves

Clarrise la Rue: Goddess of war, and weaponry

Katie Gardner:goddess of agriculture

Nico Di ' angelo: God of the dead, Lord of the underworld

Jason Grace: God of the skies

Thalia Grace: Goddess of the moon

Ria Huerta: Goddess of the son, music, and poultry

Pollux Kemp: God of wine and madness

Piper Mclean: Goddess of beauty, lust, etc;

Mark Story: God of the hearth

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Goddess of marriage

Leo Valdez: God of fire, blacksmiths etc;

Perseus's roman form: Goku (**sorry really like dbz go goku!)**

Annabeth's roman form:Kepri

Connor roman form: Trunks

Travis roman form: Zane

Clarisse's roman form :Margo

Katie's roman form: Rose

Nico's roman form: Goten

Jason's roman form: Gohan

Thalia's roman form: Dimana

Ria's roman form:Summer

Pollux's roman form: Pollux

Piper's roman form: Ray

Mark's roman form:Brock

Rachel's roman form: Rachel

Leo's roman form: Alerick

"Percy we we'll be at camp in 3 hours make sure everyone on that list is in the war room whatever you demigods call it, including that satyr Grover."

"Yes sir" I said. I was happy Ria was going to become a god too because she is the person that was with me while I was suffering from my breakup with Annabeth. I didn't think I would fall back in love so soon but I was clearly wrong.i have fallen victim to Aphrodite- should I say Piper?- once again. After I bowed to the gods and left, I went to camp Olympus (we combined camps now have over 800 campers) and went to my cabin and saw Ria there sleeping in my bed. I chuckled cause 1 night she was so freaked out by this dream that she came to my cabin and slept in my bunk with me. It was also really cold so so we cuddled that night. We didn't do any thing, just slept you little pervs.

Any way I entered the bed and layed down and shook her awake. I need to do this before I become a god.

"Percy I didn't even really sleep I just got in here a few minutes before you did let me sleep." She said fully awake

"this cant wait Ria." I said she turned around and faced me still in my had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders and a slightly upturned nose. She had tan skin, like mine, and to me the thing that really stand out is her eyes. They were blood red and if she glares at you , you just wanna hide under a rock and I have to tell her how I feel it's now or never

"Ria, from the first day I met you I felt like we had a connection I just didn't know if it was good or bad. But now…. I'm positive it's more than that. You are nothing like that witch who hurt me because you actually care and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable but…. I love you!" I said as I closed my eyes, and didn't hear anything for awhile so I knew she didn't feel the same way. I opened my eyes about to get up when I felt something cold and soft touch my lips.

SHE'S KISSING ME SHE'S KISSING ME! My mind said over and over until it felt overloaded with all the passion from the kiss. We made out for about 30 seconds until we broke it to get air. We both got up and she hugged me saying "I love you too." I smiled then asked are we dating now?

"obiously" she said .

"anyway you need to know somtheing."

I told her about my meeting with the gods.

"YAY! Now I get to spend eternity with you,"she said as we headed to the big house.

Chiron already gathered everyone since he knew what was happening. As me and Ria walked in, hand in hand Annabeth got up walking to me but Ria got infront of her saying "stay away from my Percy you witch."

"Excuse me but he's my boy-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE ANNABETH CHASE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND WE ARE NEVER. EVER! GETTING BACKTOGETHER!" I screamed causing everyone to jump and look at me while Annabeth looked embarrassed and sat back down. I sat down and sat Ria in my lap. Everyone knew what happened between Annabeth and me broke up so no one asked questions.

"Alright everyone I called you here cause this is important." I then told them all what I told Ria, how we would be replacing the gods. There was a lot of yelling fighting screaming and peanut butter (don't ask) until the gods appeared infront of us.

"Let us start," Posiedon said.

"Perseus Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, whats up? Xdrone coming to you live-**

**Percy: Shut up! By the way he doesn't own me**

**Xdrone: I wanted to say the disclaimer!**

**Yukon: oh well sorry**

**Percy :who's that?**

**Xdrone my magic dog and… I need another pet!**

**Random bird : how bou't me lord?**

**Xdrone: YAY! I'ma call you dave.**

**Dave: o.k. lord**

**Xdrone: Yukon ,dave… Get percy and beat him up**

***percy getting beat up***

**Percy: noooooooooooooooo!**

**Ria's P.O.V.**

Finally that self ritchechous puke asked me out I've been waiting since I met him. Any way back to the action.

"Perseus Jackson!" Posiedon called. Percy seemed nervous so I kissed him on the check for reasurrence. I got a glare from a couple goddesess and a certain gray eyed witch, but I just stuck my tongue out.

Anyway, Percy walked up to Posiedon with new found confidence and stood infront of Posiedon.

"Take care of the seas my boy. I love you, make sure to visit me at calypso's island." Posiedon said sadly.

"I will father, I will." Percy stated tears brimming his eyes. Posiedon placed his hand on his shoulder and said, " I Posiedon give up my title as god of seas to my son Perseus Tyler Jackson." As soon as Posiedon said that, a sea green light enveloped us and we all closed our eyes except for the former Olympians.

When I could see again I almost drooled on instinct.

Percy's hair grew to his shoulders his short bangs the color of the sacashian sea. His eyes were even more sea green then before and had blue specks swimming in them. His facial features became so cute I couldn't help but drool. He put on a lot more muscule but not so much that its disgusting. They were just right. He was wearing a blue jacket that famous people wear and a 'just do it' shirt underneath

He wore red skinny jeans and sea green addidas. All the girls, and I mean ALL of them in that room, including a certain maiden stared at Percy with lust in they're eyes. He must've seen my anger cause he said "Don't worry, your they only one for me sunny," he said as he kissed me on the lips. 'so salty' I thought before he pulled away and walked to my father and kneeled infront of him.

"Lord Apollo, I respect you except when you have peanut butter with you, but I'd like permission to date your daughter." He said nervously. Father laughed then said " Percy man, that would be awesome! The hero of Olympus, 2 times no less, asked permission to date my daughter. Never saw that comin'. Yeah percy you have my blessing to date my FAVORITE daughter." He said with an edgy tone

After that percy had another bright light, and then Apollo said " Since your dating my favorite daughter you get half my power of the sun and etc; .

"Thank you lord Apollo."percy said excitedly.

"No problem and by the way, if you want you can have sex with her because if your over 16 and you're a god, then you can have it, soooo…."

"Father!" I yelled, embarrassed. Percy just chuckled and cat back down with me on his lap. Everything else went by quick as everyone else turned into a god, including me. Everyone looked like this ( insert how you would amagine people.)We even through a party after telling the demigod's about it and after they stopped throwing peanut butter we partied. After that we all went to Olympus and went our separate ways to make our temples.

"I think we should combine our temples and live together, then have 1 other templeseperated, for when we want to be alone." Percy stated.

"Yeah totally." I said. Then froze. "Percy weren't you gonna ask the gods if your brother can become a god?" He Froze then flashed away to the gods- well the former ones.

I sighed. We called his brother t.t. but his real name is Valnetino Bishop the 2nd. His mother once tried to have sex for a living and she loved the sea and caught Posiedon's eye. He paid her at least 100,000 because she quit that and got a boyfriend. She knew it was Posiedon's child because she asked the doctors to look for it's blood line. Her bo friend was born February 13 and was named Valentino, and the baby was named Valentino cause it was born February 14, 1998.

I made the 3 temples we wanted in settled in the one for both of us. Around midnight I was laying down reading a book called into the light when Percy popped up telling me about after a long peanut butter fight with the gods they agreed to let t.t. be the 15th Olympian. "He will be the god of time, animals, hero's, peanut butter, and tides." I laughed. Everyone except for a select few loved peanut butter here.

"good for him!" I exclaimed "I think you deserve a reward."

"you mean like us doing the stuff?"He asked nervously.

"No! I mean, unless you want to." I said since I was excited and nevous.

"Ready when you are." Percy said with new found confidence.

"Then come over here and let's get started" I said in my most seductive voice.

Percy walked over and crashed his lips on mine . I pushed my tongue to his lips, asking fo permission. He opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I won and explored his mouth. He took of my top and started to unclasp my bra, while giving me hickeys on the way my bra fell he started sucking on my c cup breasts while I moaned pushing his head he snapped his fingers and all our clothes were gone. Then things started to get serious…..


End file.
